Comfort and Love
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: She was the strong one, the one who showed no weakness. Now she did something that hurt her, but it had to be done and she is the one who needs to be comforted and loved.


**Ok, so I wasn't happy with the last try of this. This is the third time I have put this story up and I'm hoping it will be the last. I am feeling good about it this time, unlike the last two. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, well, except the plot. **

* * *

><p>She ran down the street, almost as fast as the tears running down her cheeks, away from the house that was no longer hers. Hermione Granger had just obliviated her parents memories, making them believe she didn't exist and that they were different people who lived in Australia. She had to do it; she wouldn't have kept sane knowing that they could get killed at anytime because of her, because of who she was. They were her life, the only family she had, she had to protect them, it was her duty. She knew the consequences that could come from this, one being that she might never be able to return their memories. It hurt, but at least they were safe, alive and well. That is all she wanted for them, no matter if they remembered her or not.<p>

She kept running until she was just outside the neighborhood, on a narrow country road. She step off to the side and into the tall grass. Even though it was night she looked around to see if there was anyone or thing watching her. She took out her wand and with a loud crack she apparated. She landed right outside the burrow.

Hermione could see people move about inside the crazy looking house and could hear people talking. She stood out there for a while, trying to calm herself down as tears were still overflowing their boundaries. Right now was a time for Harry, not her; they needed to get him out of his aunt and uncle's house before the Death Eaters found him. No, she would have her time later, she was sure of it. She would finally break down and tell what had happen.

When she had finally calmed down, Hermione walked up and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Ron. He smiled when he saw her and ushered her in. She saw the Weasley family plus Fleur Delacour, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They all waved at her and returned to their conversations. Hermione sat down on stool and turned to Ron as he started to talk to her.

"You finally made it. What took you so long?"

"Oh, um, family stuff. You know my parents, very overprotective. They gave me a list of do's and don'ts before coming and then my mom and had to hug me for an hour. It was like I had never been away from home before, my mother is such a worrywart." Hermione lied through her teeth, hoping her pain wouldn't show when she spoke of her parents.

"Well, she has a right to worry. You are their only child." Flashes of her being erased from all the pictures came and she winced a little, hoping that Ron was being his oblivious self and didn't notice. Ron did notice and he knew something was up. He didn't let on though because he knew she wouldn't let him in. He hoped that after all this, this little escapade, he could break down the wall she had put up.

"Alright people! Everyone is here. We leave in half an hour!" Announced Hagrid, in a half hour they would embark on a mission, which could turn out to be dangerous, and Ron hoped that Hermione would be ok. He didn't know what he would do without her. And Hermione hoped the same, as she wouldn't be able to live without Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>[THE BURROW]<strong>

Four hours later and everyone, except Hedwig and Moody, made it back alive. George had his ear cut off, now you could tell the twins apart and they weren't very happy about that, but they were happy that George was alive. Now Harry had gone up to Ron's room to get settled and the Order had left; the Weasley family, Hermione and Fleur were left in living room just sitting in an awkward silence.

"What's wrong?" Fred blasted the silence away with his loud question. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was going on about, and saw a concerned look on his usually mischievous face. He was looking at something and they turned to see what it was. They were shocked to find that it was Hermione. She was curled up in a corner of the room, her knees brought up under her chin and she had a forlorn look on her face. She looked like she wasn't there, like she was in another world. Everyone grew concerned for the girl who usually was so strong and would take control of a situation, the one who now looked like she would break any minute. For some it was even scary.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" when there was no answer Molly grew worried. She gave Ron a look and he went over to Hermione. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and curled into him, her face in the crook of his neck. She started to shake and then he felt something wet on his skin, tears. His eyes widened, something was wrong, very wrong. Everyone watched as Ron comforted the quietly, sobbing girl.

Ron picked her up to move her to a more comfy place than the floor. Fred and George got up to make room on the couch, Molly went to reprimand George for moving around but decided now wasn't the time. Ron sat on the couch with Hermione curled up in his lap, still shaking with silent sobs.

Fred had take the arm of the couch and George, after being given a look from his mother, laid on the ground in front of Ron and Hermione. Both watched in sadness and a little pride as their little brother did something that was very hard for Weasley men, watching his girl in pain and with nothing to do about it except love her. What made them proud was that he didn't run, he stayed. It was hard for them, for the whole family, to see her like this. It was also scary. Hermione was usually so strong, to see her so weak, so broken was not a nice picture.

Fred and George had grown closer to her over the years as she grew closer to Ron and Harry. Being Ron's brothers and her being Ron's best friend and girlfriend, they found themselves hanging out together more, especially when she came over to the burrow so much. A while ago they had talked to Ron and had told him that they would protect her if he couldn't. She was seen as family and with that came the Weasley protection. She didn't have any brothers or sister to watch over her, so they vowed to take that task on. Ron was very grateful.

Harry finally came down and he sought out Ginny, and when he found the set of eyes he had been looking for, they weren't the happy ones he had been hoping for. They were sad and tears had filled them but hadn't yet overflowed. He gave her a questioning look and she looked away from him, he followed them to a scene he wasn't expecting.

Harry didn't know what to do, but apparently his feet did. He found himself by Hermione and Ron within a few seconds. Hermione had stopped crying and fell asleep, but you could see the tear tracks from a few minutes ago and her face was scrunched up like she was in pain. They all jumped when she bolted up with a short screech and started hyperventilate. Mrs. Weasley asked one of the twins to get a glass of water. Both Ron and Harry hurriedly calmed her down and finally she was resting in Ron's arms again, looking a little embarrassed by her outburst while sipping some of the water Fred had gotten. Everyone was looking at her in worry.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Hermione sighed, time to tell them.

"I-I-I wiped my parent's memories, the obliviate spell. I found an article; Voldemort, he has been attacking muggles. I was afraid that if I wasn't associated with my parents, he might not go after them." It took only that to make everyone understand. Mrs. Weasley sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs while shock took over. No one thought that it would come to this, someone loosing loved ones, but not. Not physically anyway.

Harry felt guilty, this was because of him. He was bringing this on his friends. Hedwig and Moody dying, George and his ear, now was one of the reason he tried to stay away from people, why he tried to get Hermione and Ron to stay back and not get involved. This was the last thing he wanted for his friends. He was supposed to protect her but he hadn't.

"Harry, stop thinking like that." Harry looked up and saw Hermione glaring at him. She had always been the one to know what he was thinking even if he didn't voice it.

"Stop thinking that this was your fault. It wasn't."

"Yes it was, if it wasn't for me…"

"No, this was my decision. Harry you can't save me from hurt, especially in a time like this. I knew what I was doing, I knew that it was going to hurt but I did it anyway. And, for the last time, we. need. you. And you need us. If it weren't for you, Harry, we wouldn't have all the chances of getting to Vol…You-Know-Who because if you weren't here there wouldn't have been any reason for him to back off. Yes, my parents are in danger, but they aren't dead. I don't exist to them anymore, but as long as they are safe I'm happy." More tears ran down her face at the end.

"Hermione, what was the dream about?" Ron asked slowly, not really wanting to know, but knew that she needed to talk about it. Hermione paused before answering.

"I-I-I-I couldn't reverse the spell. And in reality, there is a possibility." Tears that had been falling before the answer now came as sobs. The family watched the broken girl, trying to hold back tears of their own. Her parents were everything to her and now they were gone; for only a time, she hoped, but for now she was alone. The Weasley family couldn't even fathom what it was like to be alone, especially the twins. Everyone had someone to go to, everyone had someone to protect them, they would never be alone. Only one really knew what she was feeling, what was going through her head, Harry.

Hermione buried her face into the crook of Ron's neck, seeking comfort. Ron didn't know what to do, but Harry did. This was the one time Ron didn't mind Hermione and Harry's bond, he needed help and so did Hermione. He looked at his best friend and nodded. Harry held his arms open and Ron handed her over. He hugged her tightly, not saying anything because he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Is this what it feels like? Losing your parents?" The whispered question bringing back memories of the time he had comforted her during the Ron and Lavender fiasco.

"Yes. Yes, this is what it feels like. Like this." He quietly told her, tears coming to his own eyes, remembering his parents. He would never wish this for anyone, even his worst enemy; yes, even Voldemort. But here he was, comforting his friend, his sister, who was almost in the same position as he. The only exception was that her parents were still alive, they just didn't remember her. Maybe that made it harder to bear since they were there, but then they weren't. All he could do was hold her, give her the thing she needed most, love.

He felt arms go around him and looked around. The whole Weasley family had circled the two in a group hug and that was how it was for a while, a huge huddle around a girl who was broken. A huddle of love and support in this heartbreaking time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please review, I would love the insight on what you thought about it. Criticism is welcome. <strong>


End file.
